


don't leave him alone

by batsyjack (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/batsyjack
Summary: Bakura hates his new life. He hates that he doesn't have his real body. He hates that he has all the memories of his previous life. He hates that he's living in world where everything is fast and loud and generally awful. He mostly just hates the fact that he's still alive at all.





	

Bakura savored being alone.

He _craved_ it.

So much so that he often wouldn't check in with his friends for days. Not that Bakura considered them true friends. No, the only friend Bakura cared for was the whiskey hidden under his bed.

But five days alone was practically isolation. And five days in isolation is enough time to form stupid ideas. Stupid ideas that nobody would be around to laugh at or be able to stop in its tracks.

Stupid ideas that Bakura didn't think were stupid at all.

In fact, Bakura was so numb, he didn't remember opening the bottle. And just like that, he was taking those pills like candy.

Nobody bothered to check on him, nobody came by his place to offer food. Nobody offered to do anything with Bakura.

But what he believed was indifference on his "friends" part, was actually them trying to respect his want for privacy.

He pushed them away. That was the biggest mistake he would ever make.

Yami was the one to find the body.

If only he had come an hour earlier.


End file.
